Son of the Male gods: Book One
by Jaylene Olebar
Summary: Summary: Sally Jackson is a very beautiful mortal woman and catches the attention of the main male Olympian gods and with that comes no good, except that she has a son now. She named him Perseus and he is the most important demigod in history, because the fate of the world is on his shoulders…. Main Characters: , Percy J, Zeus, Poseidon, Hades and Kronos
1. Part 1: Chapter 1: Born

**Title: Son of the Male gods**

 **Summary: Sally Jackson is a very beautiful mortal woman and catches the attention of the main male Olympian gods and with that comes no good, except that she has a son now. She named him Perseus and he is the most important demigod in history, because the fate of the world is on his shoulders….**

 **Main Characters: Sally J, Percy J, Zeus, Poseidon, Hades,**

 **Secondary characters: Apollo, Hermes, Ares, Hephaestus**

 **English**

 **Rated T**

 **Family/Adventure**

 **Done by Jaylene Olebar**

 **A/N: my other account isn't working so I will be going by Jaylene Olebar. So please be nice and help me! Review at the end….**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter one: the end

Sally's POV

I was walking to the local Chinese restaurant and was going to have a date with my fiancé when I was ambushed. Of course I was wearing a dress and heels so I couldn't run, and I should've ridden there but that would've taken to long. So that was how I found myself in an ally with a group of drunken men behind me. I would've screamed but the piece of cloth in my mouth stopped me. That was the worst night of my life ever.

Me I was a mortal who one of few could see through the mist that protected the others from all the monsters in the world. I could see each man and what they represented.

Zeus: god of the sky.

Poseidon: god of the sea

Hades: god of the underworld

Apollo: god of the sun

Hermes: god of trickery/delivery

Ares: god of war

Hephaestus: god of blacksmiths

They each got a turn and boy did it hurt, after all it wasn't wanted.

"Stop!" I tried to yell but I couldn't and I was tired it hurt and I wanted to die.

 **ΩΩΩ**

I had went to the hospital after I could walk, which took too long, and it hurt they had said I was already 4 months pregnant, which should've been impossible, but they were gods and they could've sped it up after they realized what they were doing…

I was so distraught, my fiancé said I wasn't loyal and went behind his back, said if I gave my child up to foster care we could still get married. But I wouldn't. You could never leave a demigod child…. That wouldn't end well.

Months later on August 18th I had my first child.

"Perseus Triton Jackson, my little Hero" I said and smiled.

"Percy for short."

Percy had a really blond hair that it was almost golden, he had green and blue eyes that switched colors depending on his mood and monsters were already after him. I mean two weeks old we had the hellhounds on our tail (no pun intended).

"HE IS YOUR GUYS' SON! SO HELP ME PLEASE!" I screamed to the sky as the monster fell on top of me and that was when I died, after my soul left my body, I told Death to wait, and I saw a godly being snap their finger and the hellhound died, and she picked up my baby.

"Powerful aren't you?" the baby cooed and she smiled.

"Thanatos take the mortal and give her Elysium. I am sure she deserves it."

"Yes Lady Hera."

 **ΩΩΩ NO ONES POV ΩΩΩ**

There was a council meeting in session when Hera walked in her arms carried a baby and it gave a very powerful aurora that caught all the gods' attention.

"ARE YOU HAPPY!?" Hera boomed and held the sleeping baby up.

The others gasped; they all saw a piece of them in him.

"Mommy!"

 **A/N: this is just something I thought of quite a while ago… hope it was good, let me know if you want me to continue it!**


	2. Part 1: Chapter 2: Vacations Part 1

**Title: Son of the Male gods**

 **Summary: Sally Jackson is a very beautiful mortal woman and catches the attention of the main male Olympian gods and with that comes no good, except that she has a son now. She named him Perseus and he is the most important demigod in history, because the fate of the world is on his shoulders….**

 **Main Characters: Sally J, Percy J, Zeus, Poseidon, Hades,**

 **Secondary characters: Apollo, Hermes, Ares, Hephaestus**

 **English**

 **Rated T**

 **Family/Adventure**

 **Done by Jaylene Olebar**

Chapter 2

*Last chapter*

There was a council meeting in session when Hera walked in her arms carried a baby _and it gave a very powerful aurora that caught all the gods' attention._

 _"ARE YOU HAPPY!?" Hera boomed and held the sleeping baby up._

 _The others gasped; they all saw a piece of them in him._

 _"Mommy!"_

*NOW*

Everyone looked at Apollo.

"What?" he asked and sheepishly ducked his head.

Hermes laughed and stepped forwards and looked into the ever changing eyes of the now awake baby.

"How is he ours?" Hermes asked and carefully took the baby.

"Sally says she was raped, must've drunk a lot to do that."

"Sally?" Poseidon paled.

"Yes." Hera said.

"Jackson….?" Zeus asked wearily.

" the one and only."

"Oh Tartarus!" exclaimed Hades.

"Oh brother dearest what is wrong?"

"She was our lover but we didn't have sex with her, just were more like friends." Apollo said and dipped his head.

Zeus POV  
I stared at the baby.

"He is my child; he is the PRINCE of Olympus." Hera said and with a snap of she fingers she gestured to Hephaestus.

"Make a crown for your son and brother and cousin. I will be in my chambers." With that she flashed out and left.

YEARS LATER (10)  
Percy raced towards the bridge and squealed as one of his dads lifted him up.

"APOLLO!" roared Artemis and flashed there.

"What?" he asked defensively.

"Watch your son! He Ruined my arrows!" she squealed.

"Sorry, Arty…"

Artemis saw her nephew swallow and tears grew into those ever-changing eyes of his.

"Don't do it again, little guy."

Nodding Percy flashed away and went to his daddy's palace.

"Aah there you are Perce," Zeus said and motioned for him to come forwards.

"It's time for you and Hermes to go to the mortal world."

Hermes flashed in and picked up his son and they had their "Vacation"- 2 days in the mortal world-

A/N: sorry that was short, I didn't know what to type, oh and those who follow: ICBKA it will be updated soon just not yet.


	3. Part 1: Chapter 3: Vacations Part 2

**Title: Son of the Male gods**

 **Summary: Sally Jackson is a very beautiful mortal woman and catches the attention of the main male Olympian gods and with that comes no good, except that she has a son now. She named him Perseus and he is the most important demigod in history, because the fate of the world is on his shoulders….**

 **Main Characters: Sally J, Percy J, Zeus, Poseidon, Hades,**

 **Secondary characters: Apollo, Hermes, Ares, Hephaestus**

 **English**

 **Rated T**

 **Family/Adventure**

 **A/N: Some parts of this story later on will be ROMANCE, i dunno the parties yet... or do i? tell me which ones you want as well!**

 **Done by Jaylene Olebar**

 **Chapter 3- Vacations Part 2 and HIM! Part 1**

Percy stared at everything in awe, he hadn't been to the mortal world often, probably only three times since he was born, and his dads said it was dangerous.

"Daddy!" Percy gasped and held out a handful of small M&M's, what the god knew but forgot was that he would be super hyper once he was done with the candy.

Especially with that he had:

Apollo's mischief

as well as his own,

Hephaestus' restlessness,

Ares' cruel attitude,

Zeus' paranoia,

Poseidon's calm before the storm,

Hades moody and coldness

Dionysus' crazy obsession with his drinking, and when he gets drunk on his own drinks it ain't good.

Now that Percy was done with his junk food he rushed off to leave the god to do his work and than take the back to Olympus

 **KRONOS POV (Did you see that coming?)**

I stood in there at the mortal cafeteria and i was watching all the people. When the door burst open and a boy with changing hair, but mostly on raven black strode in. he had different eye colour as well.

I stood and approached.

"Little one" i say and watch as he turns around and i am caught off guard.

He smells like ALL of them! I didn't notice but now i do.

"Who is your dad?"

His green than blue now golden now blue eyes focus on me.

"Hermes."

A lie yet not a lie.

"Who are you?"

"Perseus, Prince of Olympus, 13th olympian on my sixteenth birthday. Now! Come!"

I was surprised at how strong he was and he dragged me to an arcade room.

"If you win you can take me anywhere in the world, and if i win! I get something from you!" pushing us to a game he stops and stares, his hands twitching and his eyes assessing everyone.

Snapping his small hands Perseus now has a handful of coins.

"LLLLLLLLEEEEEETTTTT TTTTHHHHHHEEEEEEE GAMESSSSSSS BEGIN!"

Handing me a round leather sort of ball he shows to bounce and how to shoot.

"Ready?" he asks.

"Ready"

I was surprised at how this little one seemed to distract me from the pains of Rhea and all that drama.

I lost.

Epically.

"What!?" i scowl and see the prince laugh and take out a blue-raspberry drink and start to drink.

"Want one?" his innocent colorful eyes, eye me.

"Yes Please."

"PERCY!" a man i recognize as Hermes the messenger of the gods storms over.

"Daddy!" i chuckle and back into the shadows.

 _"I will met you here again, next time, i enjoyed our time together little one."_ \- i speak into his mind.


	4. Part 1: Chapter 4: Kronos part 2

**Title: Son of the Male gods**

 **Summary: Sally Jackson is a very beautiful mortal woman and catches the attention of the main male Olympian gods and with that comes no good, except that she has a son now. She named him Perseus and he is the most important demigod in history, because the fate of the world is on his shoulders….**

 **Main Characters: Percy J, Zeus, Poseidon, Hades,**

 **Secondary characters: Apollo, Hermes, Ares, Hephaestus**

 **English**

 **Rated T**

 **Family/Adventure**

 **A/N: Some parts of this story later on will be ROMANCE, I dunno the parties yet... or do I? Tell me which ones you want as well!**

 **A/N-2: Hey! What's up? Tomorrow (Oct. 22) is my Birthday so I thought I would update early today. Because I will be celebrating it by reading, eating, and watching TV, I think I am going to the movies as well, I dunno….**

 **Wish me luck for tomorrow**

* * *

Chapter 4: Kronos part 2

*last Chapter*

 _I lost._

 _Epically._

 _"What!?" I scowl and see the prince laugh and take out a blue-raspberry drink and start to drink._

 _"Want one?" his innocent colorful eyes, eye me._

 _"Yes Please."_

 _"PERCY!" a man I recognize as Hermes the messenger of the gods storms over._

 _"Daddy!" I chuckle and back into the shadows._

 _"I will met you here again, next time, I enjoyed our time together little one."_ _\- I speak into his mind._

*NOW*

Percy was feeling bored, and when a young god was bored nothing ended well… like the time that Percy was talking to Bellona… he thought she would've made her kill herself… or the time when Daddy Zeus was at the winter solstice and Percy wanted something to play with…. ! He had taken all the power of Symbols, but they had gone back to the owners, after all gods couldn't steal each other's powers…

So here he was at the arcade game, listening to the summoning of the man he had met three weeks ago.

The one with black curly hair, golden eyes, and very powerful aurora, he was today dressed in a business suit and was leaning on the wall.

"So... are you a rouge god?" Percy asked and cocked his head to the side.

"No little one, I am not," Kronos said and passed a leather ball and nodded to the hoop.

"No powers allowed, every time you get it into the hoop I will give you an answer and you can ask a question every time I fail to put it into the hoop. Deal?" holding out his hand Kronos watched as the boy put his hand in.

"Deal."

Percy was confident that he was going to win; he had been playing this game all his life, because his family loved to play the Olympics, kind of ironic, if he said.

Olympian gods playing the Olympics.

"3… 2… 1… GO!" both of the immortals bounced the ball they had, and Kronos watched as Percy bounced it in a pattern.

Side to side, than between his legs, that was neat.

Finally the young god lifted his hands, the ball rested on his finger tips and his wrists were slack yet had enough grip, and he lazily flicked his wrist and the ball went into the hoop.

Using his powers Percy made the noise of the crowd going wild.

*AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH*

Kronos was aware of other people watching them, cold feel the stares drilling into his back, trying to see his face. But he stared ahead and watched Percy.

"That was a good shot," he commented and almost expertly followed the moves.

"Thanks, I have played since I could walk..."

Smiling the god put more coins in and the bright lights of the basketball game lit up and mortal noise echoed out of the game.

"So why are you here?"

"Eh? Oh, I just get bored and leave Olympus, I never left to come here before… usually went to see my other dads. You?" Percy asked.

"I didn't want to stay home, and Zeus doesn't know I am out."

"Dad Zeus! Ha! He got mad at me for doing… oh Chaos! That was funny."

"What?"

"NOPE! Shoot!"

The game got intense and the crowd behind them cheered them on. there mortal voices blending into back noise, un important, but the young god was beaming and waving at them, that made them shout all the louder.

He took the shot and the score was: 325: 322

Kronos was losing by 3 points.

"No one's made it this far," they both heard a mortal say and was fast-ly talking into his mobile, "kids so good, Should get him on the school team, than he can go to the finals and then collage and be on the national teams."

Percy snapped his wrist and the game ended the questions all answered and done for.

"Let's go eat out?"

Nodding Kronos took the child's hand moved away from the crowd who patted their backs and congratulated them and they left with a flash. Kronos took them to Chef's Table at Brooklyn Fare. In Manhattan.

It was one of the most expensive-st ones available: Percy had lots of dessert, because most of the food was sea food, and he was a son of the sea.

Kronos didn't mind and had **Lobster** served with veal ravioli and foie gras

It looked good but the god wouldn't eat it no matter what.

"I am not going to eat it, Kronos"

The waiter had smirked at him and gave him a glass of water and walked away.

The restaurant was finely lit up and very tidy, and was a five star restaurant.

"I should bring my sister/aunt here! It is awesome!" smiling the god ate more strawberry cake.

"It's my birthday tomorrow; want to meet at the pool?"

"How old?" Percy asked.

"Billions of years, I am immortal, I was born before all the Olympians." Kronos smirked and saw the god nod.

"I will meet you at the pool at 6 pm. Good bye Kronos" with a small golden light Percy was gone and Kronos was left to pay the bill.

* * *

"So… what are you going to do with the young god?" Iapetus said and walked with his younger brother.

"You don't need to know."

"Yes I do! You kronos are the king of Othrys and there is a war coming, Ananke and the Fates know it, we all know it. It is going to be a fight for the thrones of eternal power." Iapetus said and the king watched as all his brothers surfaced.

"I will wait until it is his 12 birthday, than we move." They watched as Kronos closed his eyes and then opened them. "Anyone touches him or harms him will die, I need him in the plan."

"Your using your emotions, close them. We don't have time for it." Oceanus said.

"I HAVE ALL THE TIME IN THE WORLD! YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME! I AM THE KING!"

Oceanus frowned but lowered his head and nodded. "yes my king"


	5. Part 1: Chapter 5: Birthday

**Title: Son of the Male gods**

 **Summary: Sally Jackson is a very beautiful mortal woman and catches the attention of the main male Olympian gods and with that comes no good, except that she has a son now. She named him Perseus and he is the most important demigod in history, because the fate of the world is on his shoulders….**

 **Main Characters: Percy J, Zeus, Poseidon, Hades,**

 **Secondary characters: Apollo, Hermes, Ares, Hephaestus**

 **English**

 **Rated T**

 **Family/Adventure**

 **A/N: Some parts of this story later on will be ROMANCE, I dunno the parties yet... or do I? Tell me which ones you want as well!**

Chapter 5: Birthday

 _*LAST CHAPTER*_

 _"I will wait until it is his 12 birthday, than we move." They watched as Kronos closed his eyes and then opened them. "Anyone touches him or harms him will die, I need him in the plan."_

 _"Your using your emotions, close them. We don't have time for it." Oceanus said._

 _"I HAVE ALL THE TIME IN THE WORLD! YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME! I AM THE KING!"_

 _Oceanus frowned but lowered his head and nodded. "Yes my king"_

*NOW*

Percy grinned and looked at the gift he had in his hands, he was positive that Kronos would love it! I mean come one!

Who doesn't like a sword?

An Olympian silver sword?

Hades yes!

He had asked his dad Hephaestus to make it extra special, his immortal father had looked at him for a solid minute before he went to work, he spent three days in the forge, and when Percy's father was finished...

The sword was beautiful.

A bit curved with a beautiful Greek inscription of the name: Perseus. And it went into a pen at the twist of the lid.

He vapor traveled himself to the appointed place that they would meet and waited by the edge, his feet splashing the water. He wasn't there long when a human shape was towering over him.

"Kronos!" Percy grinned and wrapped his hands around the gift in his pocket, and stood up; and let the titan king lead him where he was needed.

"So what are we doing for your birthday?" Percy asked and grew up until he looked like a teenager, using the mist so the mortals didn't notice.

"We are going to California,"

_LINE_BREAK_

Hyperion stood at the edge of the roof, and saw his brother sitting a few feet away.

"Iapetus, what are you doing out here?"

The titan of the underworld glanced up at the sun titan of light and sighed.

"Brother is getting attached to the godlings offspring. I am starting to wonder if he was part of a plan, to seduce Kronos." Iapetus said and showed an image of Kronos and Percy laughing.

"He hasn't laughed since Rhea…."Hyperion murmured.

"See, the god is changing our brother, I have no idea if it is in a good way or bad way…."

The titan of light smiled and held out his hand, "Let me distract you…" Hyperion whispered and flashed them Iapetus' room….

_LINE_BREAK_

"That was fun," Percy smiled up at the titan and put his hands in his pockets, his eyes widened as he felt the pen.

"Oh Chaos! I can't believe I forgot this!"

Kronos raised an eyebrow and say the god put his hand in his pocket and take out a small silver pen. It was beautiful, with Percy's full name written down the side.

"This is for you, my father made it for me."

Kronos smirked, and took the gift.

"Thanks, young one"


	6. Part 1: Chapter 6: Anger

**Title:** Son of the Male gods

 **Summary:** Sally Jackson is a very beautiful mortal woman and catches the attention of the main male Olympian gods and with that comes no good, except that she has a son now. She named him Perseus and he is the most important demigod in history, because the fate of the world is on his shoulders….

 **Main Characters:** Percy J, Zeus, Poseidon, Hades,

 **Secondary characters:** Apollo, Hermes, Ares, Hephaestus

 **Language:** English

 **Rated:** T

 **Genre:** Family/Adventure

 **Chapter 6** : Anger

 _*LAST CHAPTER*_

 _"That was fun," Percy smiled up at the titan and put his hands in his pockets, his eyes widened as he felt the pen._

 _"Oh Chaos! I can't believe I forgot this!"_

 _Kronos raised an eyebrow and say the god put his hand in his pocket and take out a small silver pen. It was beautiful, with Percy's full name written down the side._

 _"This is for you, my father made it for me."_

 _Kronos smirked, and took the gift._

 _"Thanks, young one"_

 ***NOW***

Ares wanted to train his son, because he needed to know that everything wasn't rainbows and blue skies. There was war, death and destruction. None of the other gods had agreed when they would start training, Athena said 12 would be a good age, but he wanted his son to be prepared like all his other children were.

So here he was in the arena with his sword out, and shoving his son down, at another of his failed attempt to fight him.

Percy was getting angry, he and Ares had been training for quite some time, sweat ran down his forehead and got in his eyes, and sweat slid down his back. Growling in frustration at another failure he stayed on his knees panting.

"Up, and again" Ares said.

"I'm tired!"

"I SAID get up! Your enemies won't wait!"

Ares saw his son sway, then move, sword swinging and hitting the tip of his.

"Come on kid! What are you doing?! Lift it properly!" Ares shouts and moves his sword and backhanding Percy who goes flying into the wall in the arena.

Grunting in pain Percy scowls, "Father!" Percy snarls and throws his sword down.

"Pick it up Perseus" Ares says.

"No, if all you're going to do is f*ucking throw me down on the ground like Sh*it I won't continue."

"For the love of my father! Pick up the damned sword, if you fight like that in a fight you'll die! You're a god, act like one!"

The shadows swirled and lightening flashed through the sky and the waters trembled in his rage, Percy's form flickered and it became darker, his Roman form coming to play.

"You might be one of my _dad's_ but you won't treat me like that!" with that the young god pushed out all of his anger and Ares went flying as the shadows twirled around and cutting his skin, the water like acid on his skin and lightening sizzled and burnt his skin.

All of the sudden the anger fled his body and the young god dropped from over exastion while Ares kept flying until he crashed into his palace he groaned and mentally called his annoying half-brother Apollo to come check up on him, he couldn't move.

Apparently his body was paralyzed. And the sun god found it extremely funny, though he sobered once he realized that his son had done this to him.

 **-Line break_**

Percy was just coming to his head was pounding and he couldn't remember what happened after he got mad at his dad Ares, because the god was been unfair on how they were training.

 **Meanwhile Percy was getting his bearings; the gods were in a council arguing…..**

"He needs _proper_ training, not by some mean father who beats his son to the point he loses control on his powers!" Athena yelled pointing at Ares. "He needs to know he is VERY powerful, with all the gods POWERS swirling in his body, his training starts now." Athena said and sat down.

"I agree," Poseidon spoke up Artemis nodded along with Hermes and Hades.

"We'll make a calendar for each day we have for him to train."

- **Line break-**

Kronos looked up as he felt a whole blast of power flow through him, he saw the other Titan's gasp as it obviously went through them as well. Even though it was powerful it was angry.

The shadows flickered angrily and the lightening was blinding and the waves pounded on the shore, even the sun went dim.

All too soon it was over and everything went back to normal.

"Percy…"


	7. Part 1: Chapter 7: CHB Part 1

**Chapter 7:** C.H.B. Part 1

Looking at the closed door, Percy made sure that no one was near his hallways, before he opened the door. Closing it quickly when he heard someone walking he sat down and waited for another 15 minutes.

Before his thoughts started to wonder: It was three days after he had injured his father Ares; he had ignored all of his parent's aunts and uncles unsuccessful attempts to get him out of his room.

So that was why he was sneaking out of his bedroom in the palace, to the elevators to the mortal realm.

Sure he had been to the earth before, but his time was special. He came out of the empire state building and decided to look around in the city that he was in.

It wasn't grand like Olympus, but it was bigger with noisy cars and lots of lights, not a natural light like Apollo's sun, it was never dark on Olympus.

Not sure on how long he had been running around Percy went to a small enclave to rest, he was tired, since he had to stay up encase his family came into his room. he was falling sleep when he jumped at a noise, he had been to the mortal world before, lots of times. but he was never alone, he was either with Kronos, or one of his fathers.

 **-Chiron's p.o.v-**

It was rare for me to leave Camp Half Blood grounds, and if I did, it was only because a satyr had discovered a child of the big three. I'm not sure what made me leave the grounds.

So I was rolling up to the mortal buildings with fast foods, in its when I bumped into a child. He wasn't a normal child because he had a powerful aroa and, multi changing eyes.

"Hey, you're not a god! But you're not a mortal either!" he exclaimed, and when the tired child stood up again, he swayed, and tiredness reeked of him.

Having not expected that my eyes widen and look around to see if anyone heard, "you know about the god's child?" I demand.

"Yeah, my name is Percy; my dad is all of the main male Olympians."

 **A/N: Sorry all of my chapters are so short, I can't think much of what I want for them**


	8. Part 1: Chapter 8: CHB Part 2

**Chapter 8:** C.H.B Part 2

*Last chapter*

 _So I was rolling up to the mortal buildings with fast foods, in its when I bumped into a child. He wasn't a normal child because he had a powerful aroa and, multi changing eyes._

 _"Hey, you're not a god! But you're not a mortal either!" he exclaimed, and when the tired child stood up again, he swayed, and tiredness reeked of him._

 _Having not expected that my eyes widen and look around to see if anyone heard, "you know about the god's child?" I demand._

 _"Yeah, my name is Percy; my dad is all of the main male Olympians."_

*NOW*

To say that those words shocked him would be the understand meant of the year, to say the gods managed to keep it a secret for that long was even a bigger surprise. He knew when he and the winter group went to the solstice, that the gods were hiding something very important. Now it was out and he looked to the sky.

No thunder yet, no storms, so the gods must know he was down here.

"How old are you?" Chiron asked and looked at the boy, he looked around 17, soft skin, that the gods could get, and that all mortals wish for. His eyes switched from the several of gods blood in him. And his hair stayed at black, because of the three sons of Kronos was his main fathers.

His clothes were of modern mortals and ancient Greek.

"I am seven years old" Percy stated and smiled and Chiron looked around.

"SO who is watching you? I am positive that no one would let you wander the streets, it's dangerous." Seeing the frown he looked away. "I meant no offense my lord"

"In my Fathers' name, just call me Percy! Nothing else and I ran away."

"Follow me I will bring you to camp, if monsters caught your scent…." Shuddering the immortal teacher brought the boy to the van and sat him down.

"To camp straight away," he told the 100 eyed, the creature created by Hera.

Nodding he sped off, into the night.

" _Oh my gods, did I just let myself get kidnapped?! I don't even know this strange man in a wheel chairs name!"_ Percy looked at the black curly hair, and thought it looked familiar.

The black curly hair _, just like Kronos_ , the dark brown eyes, _that had a hint of gold, just like Kronos._

Reaching out his mind, just like the Titan king taught him he sensed his best friend's thoughts and began to speak to him.

" _ **Is this man your son?" –**_ sending the mental picture to him he saw Kronos recoil.

" _ **That is Chiron, and yes, he is a centaur."-**_ Percy let the titan sink all the information he needed than thanked the king and broke the connection.

"So you are Kronos' son?"


	9. Part 1: Chapter 9: Youthful Innocence

**Chapter 9:** Youthful Innocence

 _*LAST CHAPTER*_

" _So you are Kronos' son?"_

 ***NOW***

Chiron looked at the young god, how did he know that?

"How do you know that?" He asked and looked at the now green eyed god.

"Feelings, sometimes voices whisper to me and I listen to them, Auntie Athena says that I am going to have to be careful of all me decisions in the future. ... Said it was part of something big and that I have to train, but not how Dad Ares did…"

Frowning Chiron looked out the window, "you should be careful with everything you do, listen to your parents and not the voice."

Laughing Percy looked at the immortal.

"The voice is kind to me, I need not fear, and he told me."

 _ ***Flashback***_

 _The wind in the Pit was stale and warm, as it was almost always was in Tartarus. Along the edges of a rock, a titan sat, black hair pushed back impatiently, and golden eyes hidden behind the shells of his lids, yet a thoughtful look was on his face._

 _So the king was startled when a youthful voice chimed up beside him._

" _Hi!" chirped a small voice; it was very innocent and full of happiness._

 _Kronos turned his head and looked at the child; he had black hair, and colorful eyes._

" _Young one..?" he asked, head cocked to the side. "What are you doing here, and what's your name?"_

 _No children would want to be here, it would make them insane, because of the power of the Primordial. The child pushed the king's unruly locks out of his eyes and sat next to the titan king. Legs swinging and gaze full of wonder at the Pits looks, monsters in the sky flew ahead and monsters all on the ground._

" _I don't know my name yet! But my mommy is still trying to live; I know I am a very powerful. Mummy's always in pain, I am going to be born too early. My powers are killing mummy, so I try stay away, my aurora attracts monsters. I am lucky that the Lady Fates have been kind to my mum; they shield her and wait until I am born. So who are you? How come most tell me to fear you?"_

" _I am Kronos, Titan king and was the ruler of the universe; I am trying to accomplish that again though."_

" _I can help!"_

 _Oh the youth of innocence…._

" _Come…." Holding his hand up, he saw the child grow into an adult size and take his hand._


	10. Part1: Chapter 10:Talking abouttheDanger

**Chapter 10:** Talking about Danger

 _ **A/N: Sorry about the late update, and that some parts may not make sense Because Percy can see parts of the Future and that Yes Kronos loves Percy, and maybe it might grow romantically as he grows older or maybe they might stay friends... who knows?**_

 _*LAST CHAPTER*_

" _I don't know my name yet! But my mommy is still trying to live; I know I am a very powerful. Mummy's always in pain, I am going to be born too early. My powers are killing mummy, so I try stay away, my aurora attracts monsters. I am lucky that the Lady Fates have been kind to my mum; they shield her and wait until I am born. So who are you? How come most tell me to fear you?"_

" _I am Kronos, Titan king and was the ruler of the universe; I am trying to accomplish that again though."_

" _I can help!"_

 _Oh the youth of innocence…._

" _Come…." Holding his hand up, he saw the child grow into an adult size and take his hand._

 _ ***NOW***_

 **Percy P.o.v**

The night is long and the ride seems longer. The stars were bright, but Auntie Artemis wasn't a fan of me because I was a male… whatever that means. But I loved her all the same, she was family after all!

"I wish daddy Apollo would make it morning time! I love the sun; it's so warm and hugs me! Ya know what I mean?" I speak and look at the man in the wheel chair.

"No… but the voice, you listen to it?" Chiron asks.

"Yep, he is sooo nice! He has black curly hair and golden eyes. I met him when I was in mommy's stomach."

Chiron frowns at that. "The voice can make you do scary things, be careful young godling that he doesn't lead you astray. He is known to be." Chiron said and I frown.

"Kronos is very nice; he even gave me this ring! Don't tell though! He said it was for when I was older that I would understand or the fact that I might need to call him."

 **NO ONES POV**

Chiron gasped at that and looked at the innocent clueless god who was beaming with pride. When the boy could be in really great danger, and that his job as the immortal protectors of Demigods and such stuff it might lay at his fault.

Before anyone could do anything a bright gold was seen and the one they were talking about was sitting there.

"KRONOS!" the seven year old exclaimed and jumped onto his lap. "What are you doing here? I thought I was going to the Lotus Hotel like you asked! But then I met this man and we are going to a camp, exciting isn't it?"

"Yes child… now hush I have to make sure he doesn't remember or this driver about you. No one is supposed to know about you except for the gods on Olympus."

Nodding Percy flashed away and let Kronos do his business with the ones who may or may not have kidnapped him.

"Percy, what did I tell you about strangers?" Kronos asked and took his hand and lead him away and flashed them to the palace that was on Mount Othrys.

"That strangers are dangerous and that they could kill me if they found out about me or put me in the ward thingy." Percy dutifully replied.

"Yes, now make sure that nobody knows who you are, you are important to me Perce, no harm should come to you."

Smiling Percy kisses his cheek and waves good bye after promising to head back home.

"PERCY! Oh thank my father! There you are! Ares owes you an apology." Poseidon exclaimed and took the boy off his throne.

"Oh that's okay; I forgave him, just needed sometime on my own!" Percy said and shrunk to his proper age.

 **_Line break_**

"Sorry son, I was out of line when I was training you, and I took my anger out on you… I am a horrible father." Ares spoke up from his throne.

 **TBC…..**


	11. Part 2: Chapter 11: Visions

**Chapter 11 Visions**

The gods did love Percy and they did everything to not see him cry, especially in his child form, the boy had eyes that were wide and sad when he didn't get his way or when he really wanted something. Percy really had to give credit to Ares who was trying his hardest with gaining Percy's trust again. Giving him gifts that Dada Hephaestus made and telling him stories that never bored Percy; Ares even let him ride his chariot.

"Alright pa, I forgive you" Percy smiled at Ares who whooped and swung him into a hug, and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks son, I won't do that again. Let's go to your Father Apollo's birthday party, he's like a gazillion years old or so." Shaking his head Percy said he was going to have a stroll possibly showing up at the party later.

 **Kronos paced the floor and** looked to his brother who sat on the couch, legs up on the coffee table staring at him with an amused smile on his face.

"Stories of a new godling have been spreading among the mortals, I guess someone knows something, they call him 'Perseus', they say he is beautiful beyond anything and can fight many things…. It's only been a few years since he was born. Half of it is a prophecy as well." Koios said and looked to his younger brother who had a small smile on his face despite the pacing.

"He is the one that will lead our battles until we have squandered Olympus to the ground; I have seen it in my visions." Kronos said and waved his hand, letting the mist show and prove what he was saying was true.

 _*Future Vision*_

 _A man with black hair, ever changing eyes, tan skinned beautiful even in armor; stood amongst a thrown of monsters, he had a necklace on with many charms, a lightning bolt, a hammer, a sword, an arrow, a bow, a helm, grapes and a trident. The charms was out and he was waving his trident around, fighting alongside Kronos who had his Scythe out and was fighting groups upon groups of monsters that the gods sent after them._

 _Percy flipped over and landed on top of a monster, slammed his trident into its head and stalked forwards; his eyes on a girl with blond hair and grey eyes._

 _Percy's eyes screamed murder and the need for blood, not anyone's blood but this girls._

" _Percccy?" she gasped and took a step back. "Stoopp, this isn't what you want to do!" she cried, all fighting stopped._

 _The gods stared as their son sneered, twisting his features until he was a stranger._

" _Oh but I do Annabeth… I want this I want your blood on my hands until it's all gone, this is what you get for betraying me." The gods voice a snarl. With that the young god ran forwards and just as he was going for the kill the image died._

*Vision Ended*

"Is that what is going to happen?" Krios gasped as he stood in front of the door entrance.

"Something this girl does, make him feel betrayed by the gods, his family and he runs to us." Kronos confirms. "I just don't know what."

"Shall we start Phase One, Milord?" Hyperion asks.

"Start Alpha Plan Attack .1" Kronos confirms and smiles, his eyes frozen pools of gold.


End file.
